Forgiving you
by Europe28
Summary: "Your going to sneak into Russia's hallway aren't you?" He stared in shock at the nation he'd been raised with- what was he thinking? It was suicide walking down that hallway. Oneshot  AmeCan with slight FrUk. Now with bonus FrUk chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to write this after reading _Hetalia-Matthew-DJ's _latest journal, and they're right; there isn't enough AmeCan in the world, so I'll write one now.**

It was a few weeks ago when the trouble had begun. School had run through smoothly, he'd been ignored as usual but it didn't really matter to much- he wasn't the sort of nation who wanted to be on the front page of the student paper every week.

The same could not be said for his adoptive brother who seemed to spend his whole school life getting in with the 'right' crowd and becoming the very life and soul of the whole school.

Matthew was a quiet, peaceful sort of nation. The second biggest country in the world, but people still forgot about him. He was always the one forgotten when people tried to remember the G8. One of Alfred's people had even once commented; "Canada? I don't even know what street it's on?"

Alfred had gone through a small drop in his popularity recently; Matthew suspected it was another recession scare or something like that.

But then someone had noticed him in class and called out "I hear you still sleep with a teddy bear!" And the whole class had burst out laughing.

The Canadian couldn't help but feel confused; nobody but Arthur, Francis and Alfred even knew about Kumajiro.

Ever since that occasion more comments seemed to come his way. His previous days of inadvisability had gone, just like that.

"Is something wrong?" Matthew jumped. He had been lying back on his bed trying to gather the motivation to get up and do his homework.

He lifted his head a little to see Francis staring at him in a concerned way from the other side of the room. Francis was sporting a wonderfully recent black eye- Matthew guessed he had just come from the school counsel meeting with Arthur- the two often broke into fights.

"I'm fine" Matthew tried to assure his old guardian, giving a small, and forced smile. He knew Francis didn't believe him for one moment, but Alfred had just entered the dormitory so the Frenchman kept his mouth shut.

"I'm not stopping" the American grinned quickly up at his room mates as he pulled a few items together, "going out. If one of the teachers asks where I am say I'm in the library or something, he flashed them a cheeky grin before flashing from the room again.

Just outside the room there was a loud exclamation, followed by a string of insults; including: "Where the fuck are you going!" "Watch where you're going you stupid bastard!" "If your going to fuck off to that nightclub again, don't expect me to cover for you again!"

"L'Angleterre's back..." Francis gave a short sigh, flopping back down into his own bed looking thoroughly exhausted.

Arthur threw open the door, staring daggers at Francis and Matthew- this was not one of his good days...

Deciding it was best to leave Francis and Arthur to sort whatever it was that Arthur clearly wanted to argue, Matthew slipped from the room.

He'd always enjoyed walks around the school; it was a nice grand building with beautifully decorated walls and rich carpets, it was so big it was even possible to get lost if you didn't watch yourself, you might even wonder into Russia's corner of the school- a place many nations avoided.

"Someone told me he still wets the bed" a student muttered to their friend as they hurried past him, giggling with glee.

Matthew felt himself flushing, he had not wet the bed since he'd left Francis and Arthur's care- everyone wetted the bed when they were little...

Francis had told him stories about Arthur wetting the bed constantly when he was a little nation; it was hard to imagine the strong minded Brit doing such a thing, but that's what children were like.

In his annoyance Matthew found that he'd begun travelling further down a corridor he wasn't familiar with.

Quickly he changed his direction and turned back, only to come face to face with Alfred and some of his friends.

For a moment the two stared at each other; Matthew with surprise, Alfred with shock.

"What are you doing here?" Alfred gawked at him, looking over the Canadian's shoulder at the dark looking hallway behind him.

"I got lost" Matthew told him truthfully, eyeing Alfred's friends with suspicion; he could see them muttering and sniggering about him behind Alfred's back.

"Well you shouldn't be down here" Alfred muttered, speaking in a low tone, souly to Matthew, "go back to the room or something."

Matthew noted how shifty Alfred was looking; he clearly didn't what Matthew to know what he was up to.

"Why are you here then?" The words had slipped from the usually shy Canadian's mouth before he could stop them. Alfred stared at him. The boys stopped muttering and fixed their eyes threateningly on Matthew's violet ones.

Then it dawned on Matthew where he was.

"Your going to sneak into Russia's hallway aren't you?" He stared in shock at the nation he'd been raised with- what was he thinking! Russia hated him, that was well known knowledge, it was suicide walking down that hallway.

"So what if I am?" Alfred gave a small daring smile, "The twit won't even know; I heard he was out today anyway. We're just going to sneak into his room and..."

"Sneak into his room!" Matthew shook his head, praying he'd heard wrong. Alfred must be mad, absolutely barking!

Suddenly one of the boys behind Alfred pushed to the front, "look, we don't have time for this, we're wasting time," he prodded Alfred hurriedly, "just push pass this baby."

"If you go I'll tell Arthur and he'll come and fetch you himself." The threat sounded weak, but it was the only thing Matthew could think of saying, he also knew it was the only one thing that made Alfred stop and reconsider.

For a moment the American did freeze, his face sinking into thought. Then.

"You can't tell him if you can't get to him," another boy pushed past Alfred, smirking at the Canadian, his fists tightening by his sides.

The words had brought Alfred out of his thought, bringing his attention back to the exciting adventure that lay ahead.

"Come on Matty, Iggy doesn't need to know..." Alfred tried to coax him, glancing worriedly at the boys around him; a close to pleading look in his eyes.

"We'll have to teach him a lesson" one boy grinned, excitedly, "he can't talk to you like that, what gives _him _the right?"

Matthew was about to mention he was in the G8 with a very high GDP per head, when someone landed a hard punch to his chest.

He fell back, winded; trying to place the exact person who had flown out of the group to hit him.

He suddenly realised how small he was before the group of toughly built adolescents; Alfred must have been the slimmest out of them. He was staring hard at Matthew still begging him to go.

"You sort out this guy Alfred" a boy shrugged, "we haven't got time for a fight."

All eyes were fixed on him and Alfred, waiting for something to happen. Matthew could see the pain in Alfred's eyes, he knew he didn't want to but Matthew had a feeling Alfred was going to have to end up hitting him. Hopefully it would at the very least keep them busy until Russia returned down the corridor.

"Hit him then!" The gang were growing impatient, "haven't you been telling us the last few weeks what a pain and a baby he is?"

Matthew blinked hard, mouth opening a little, "your the one who's been saying those things?"

"Matty, I..." Alfred struggled for the right words he could use to comfort Matthew without appearing soft in front of his friends.

Suddenly the sound of footstep could be heard approaching them in the hall.

"Look Natasha you should really get back to the girls dorms" Russia's voice sounded clearly from a few halls away.

Everyone froze, then in sudden panic the gang behind Alfred fled.

"Come on!" Alfred grabbed Matthew's hand, dragging him away from the hall; he didn't stop running until he had thrown open their dormitory door and slammed it behind him.

Francis and Arthur weren't in the room any more, Matthew suspected they'd gone to the library to argue about authors again.

"That was way too fucking close!" Alfred panted, still trying to get his breath back, leaning heavily against the door, as if he expected Russia to fling it wide open.

Matthew looked away from him, unable to meet the other boy's gaze, "did you really say those things about me?"

He heard Alfred swallow, "It wasn't like that Matty, I just let something slip once, then everyone kept pestering me about you," he paused, "they thought the stories were funny..."

"Funny!" Matthew struggled to keep his voice level, "for who! Certainly not me!"

He flinched back as Alfred approached him, one hand held aloft in the air as if he had been planning on clutching at the Canadian.

"I'm really sorry."

Matthew felt his leg against the side of one of the beds- he'd backed into it in his retreat.

Alfred's hovering hand brushed against the front of his shirt, despite himself Matthew shivered at the touch.

It felt different to how it had felt when they were children curled together in the same bed.

Alfred was now really close, stood right in front of him; the back of his hand still limply placed against Matthew's stomach.

"Forgive me, please..." Alfred's voice was barely a whisper, his voice trembling. Matthew noticed Alfred's glasses looked slightly askew; they only ever did when the American was in high distress.

"I still don't understand how you could of done it..." Matthew mumbled. The two boys were so close they could feel each other's warm breath on their faces- wonderful, familiar scents from their childhood.

"Matthew..." Alfred breathed his name, bending close enough to smell Matthew's hair, placing a light kiss on the Canadian's forehead.

"If you don't forgive me, I'll never be able to forgive myself..."

Despite himself Matthew felt he was allowing himself to be lowered to the bed- Alfred's grip tightening around him, one hand rested on his shoulder, slowly pushing him down.

"Alfred, I..." Matthew had to pause as Alfred's lips touched his own gently, begging forgiveness more than any words could. The simple touch swept Matthew's breath away, his chest tightening, heart pumping hard against his ribcage.

As Alfred pressed harder into the kiss; Matthew emitted a tight gasp, opening his mouth just wide enough for Alfred's tongue to slip into his mouth.

The kiss seemed so slow to Matthew it was like somebody had pressed the half speed button on a remote and pointed it at them.

The American's tongue kept pressing down on his own, trying to stir a reaction.

Gently Matthew allowed his tongue to run up against the lower side of Alfred's. The small motion seemed to drive the American over the edge. Suddenly the kiss became faster, more forceful from Alfred's side.

Matthew found himself now completely pinned to the bed; shivering as Alfred unbuttoned his shirt , kissing and sucking at every piece of skin he could get to.

"Alfred~" Matthew bit his lip, his breath coming in quick short rasps. The American was thrusting against his school trousers, seemingly unable to control himself.

"I'm telling you she can't keep turning up like..." Arthur stopped in the doorway, mouth open; he stared at the nations on the bed (-cough- his bed).

"She doesn't do any harm, anyway..." Francis joined him at the door, following the Brit's gaze- just before a slow smile snaked across his lips.

"Sorry!" Matthew tried to sit up; but Alfred still seemed determined to keep him down, "we were... we..."

"I can see what you were doing!" Arthur was bright red in the face, "the question is, why are you doing _it _on _my _bed!"

"Out of kindness L'Angleterre" Francis nodded at the two boys, "at least now you'll know what it's like to sleep in a bed that has been made love to, and...!" Arthur thumped the Frenchman hard round the face, storming from the room in a fury.

With a cheery grin Francis gave them a wave, before closing the door behind him as he ran after Arthur.

There was an awkward silence, then Matthew reached forward to kiss the other nation, "I forgive you."

_Just to let you know, the first half of this was written while I had writers block, so don't kill please._

_I might write a bonus FrUk chapter too..._


	2. Chapter 2

_FrUk bonus chapter._

Why should he knock on the door! It was meant to be the student council office, and he as the school president had every right to just walk in to the room he'd been provided with to work on school affairs.

But now he was in he wished he had knocked.

"Get off of me!" Seychelles gave a sudden squeak when she noticed England standing in the doorway, but Arthur found it likely that Francis had suddenly jumped on her the moment he entered the room.

"Ah, Angleterre" Francis looked up lazily from his position behind Seychelles' chair, with his hand down the front of her shirt, "you were telling me yesterday how you didn't think the two of us were getting the work done quick enough, so I hired us a secretary,"

"No!" Arthur slammed his school bag down on the desk, glaring hard at the pair of them, "No! Get her out of here!"

"Oh, but mon cher..." Francis gave a smirk, retracting his hand slowly from Seychelles' school blazer, beginning to advance on the Brit, "isn't it more friendly with someone here to break the tension between us?" Whether Francis meant it seriously or not, Arthur wasn't going to risk it.

Swinging back his school bag, the Brit collided it with Francis' eye.

"Merde!" The Frenchman swore, clutching at his eye, "What the hell was that for!"

"Get her out of here!" Arthur repeated, glaring at the female nation who was already beginning to pack her things up and make a run for it, leaving Francis and Arthur alone again together in the Student counsel room.

"I run things round here, not you!" The Brit turned on his Vice-president the moment the door was shut.

"Only because you bullied your way into that position" Francis grumbled,

"And you got yours how?" Arthur challenged, knowing full well the Frenchman had bullied almost as many nations as him to get the his own position.

There was an awkward silence, before Francis got to his feet and strolled to the door, still clutching his eye. "Well I'm going to the nurse's office to get my eye seen to, you can finish the work I've already started!"

"Who knows what you've started!" Arthur shouted after him, reaching out for the neatly placed document on Francis' desk. To his surprise they were actually quite well written.

He did feel a little guilty for hitting Francis- his bag was rather heavy, he'd just panicked.

Chewing his lower lip, Arthur sat down pulling a blank sheet of paper towards him and beginning to write notes on the upcoming school events.

He and France were the only ones in the counsel. That's how it was meant to be. Blushing, Arthur realised he'd been doodling on the sheet. At least when Francis was here, he could get some work done, because then he didn't need to think about what else he might be doing.

"Is something wrong?" Francis eyed Matthew with worry. Over the last few days he was sure he'd seen people hassling his ex-ward in the corridors.

"I'm fine" Matthew brushed off, giving his eye a quick glance; Francis knew that it was obvious where he'd got it from.

"I'm not stopping!" Alfred suddenly flew into the room and flew out again, there was a loud exclamation, followed by British swearing, then England entered; glaring hard at his two room mates.

Francis saw Matthew sneak slowly from the room.

"Frightening Matteau now are we?" He grumbled, pulling himself of his bed, to stare the Brit in the face,

"It's Matthew!" Arthur snapped back, looking away from Francis' eye, "I just wanted to talk to you about this Seychelles thing..." Forcing himself to look back, the Englishman stayed firm, "I let it slip when I find Gilbert and Antonio in their tearing things up, but you can't just invite people to join."

"You were the one who needed the help" Francis pointed out,

"well she isn't helping!" Losing his temper again, Arthur turned from the room, storming out into the hallway, "I'm going to the library."

Feeling a curious interest sneaking up on him, Francis followed him out. "And why don't you want her around, is it because you think I'll pay more attention to her than you?" He couldn't help smiling to himself when he saw the Brit's cheeks burn red at his comment.

"O-Of course not you stupid frog!" He growled, pulling open the library doors, and trying to bolt down one of the aisles before Francis could follow him again.

There was no way the Frenchman was going to let this drop now without an explanation.

"You have a very cute blush Angleterre, and are a terrible liar" Francis perused with an almost skip in his step.

He saw the Brit freeze, then backtrack a little.

Seychelles was working at one of the desks.

"Ah look" Francis grinned, pushing Arthur in that direction; he was just waiting for a reaction to spark off the Englishman.

"I-I'm not following you!" Seychelles jumped when she saw the two other nations approaching.

Controlling his temper Arthur managed to sit down at the other end without saying a word to Francis.

"May I just say how pretty you're looking today..." Francis went straight past him towards the female nation, flicking his fingers under her chin; glancing sideways out of the corner of his eye to see Arthur's reaction.

The Brit had pulled a book towards him, and had hidden his face in it.

"Perhaps you would like to come round to my room later" Francis continued, making sure that Arthur could hear what he was saying, "I'm sure I could persuade the others to leave for a few hours."

Blushing Seychelles shook her head, though she still looked flattered, "you can take me to the cinema or something first."

Before he could open his mouth to reply, Arthur was on his feet, "No! No! No!" He snapped, throwing the book at them; turning to run.

"Arthur..." Abandoning the affronted looking girl, Francis took after the Brit, perhaps he had been a little too harsh.

"No running!" He ignored the librarian's crone as he shot past her.

But he'd lost sight of the other boy.

Thinking about it logically; he wouldn't be in the dormitory because it was always a mess, he wouldn't have gone outside because other students had a tendency to throw things at him when he left the school building alone. So it must be... Changing direction Francis began heading to the school counsel room.

Pushing open the door he spotted England sitting under his desk crying.

Feeling uncomfortable, Francis felt around in his blazer pocket for a handkerchief, handing it to his only counsel collogue.

"Mon cher" he sighed, bending down to they were level, "please tell me why you're upset?"

Turning away the Brit's face turned red again.

Giving up (for now at least) he pulled Arthur to his feet, "come on, let's go and see how to other two are doing."

As they were walking Arthur spoke up again, "It's just that you keep bringing her with you to the counsel meetings. I'm telling you that she can't just keep turning up like..." He pushed open their dormitory door and stopped.

"She doesn't do any harm, anyway..." Francis began trying to provoke a reaction again. He trailed off when he saw what Arthur was looking at.

"I can see what you were doing!" Arthur was bright red in the face, "the question is, why are you doing _it _on _my _bed!"

"Out of kindness L'Angleterre" Francis nodded at the two boys, "at least now you'll know what it's like to sleep in a bed that has been made love to, and...!" Arthur thumped the Frenchman hard round the face, storming from the room in a fury.

With a cheery grin Francis gave them a wave, before closing the door behind him as he ran after Arthur.

"You always show me up in front of people!" England shouted down the hall, "I'm going back to the counsel room, where I intend to sleep, eat, and live until my school days are over!"

"Come on, besides it is true," catching the door before it swung back on him, Francis closed the counsel door quietly behind him. "Have you ever actually slept with anyone?"

"W-Well I..." The Brit looked uncomfortable, "T-There was that time..." He flushed, "w-when we both got drunk after a long meeting, and..." He looked away.

"Wow, I must have been drunk" Francis smirked, earning a hurt look from the other boy. "Non, non, I just meant that it's odd I wouldn't have remembered something like that..."

"You were very drunk" Arthur told him, "and coming from me, that is saying something."

Grinning, France approached him steadily, so as not to cause a repeat with the school bag. "I wish I hadn't been so drunk then" he smirked, catching a surprised look from Arthur.

Blushing madly, the Brit tried to turn away again; but France caught his arm, trailing his hand down it until he reached Arthur's hand; bringing it up to his lips to kiss.

"Y-You're teasing me..." Arthur shook his head wildly, "don't tease me please."

"Arthur...!" Did he not understand what Francis was trying to say, pulling the Brit towards him, he kissed him deeply, and meaningfully. "Je t'aime you stuck up bastard" he grinned, "do you want to try going out with me then?"

"L-Like a boyfriend?" Arthur looked dazed, looking for all he was worth, like he was tempted to pinch himself.

Laughing Francis nodded, "Like a boyfriend mon amour," he leant in to kiss him again.

_I know the Bonus chapter is shorter, but I hope you still like it._


End file.
